


It's Been a Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take and who Wheatley was in life (assuming he had a life). Portal 2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Day

“Here's your coffee, l-- miss.”

She takes it wordlessly, eyes half lidded and focused on the clipboard in her other hand. He watches her take a sip, pulling the warm ceramic from her lips in mild surprise. She glances at him. “Thank you,” she says, lips tugging into a near-smile.

His heart just _skips_ at the sight, and he jumps at the opportunity it provides. “Not a problem,” he babbles, hands behind his back. They wrang together, tight and nervous and fervent, mimicking the incessant flutter of the butterflies flitting up his chest from the pit of his stomach. “I know how you like it, of course. Dash of milk-- _skim_ , of course, though you could drink whole if you wanted because your figure is--” He trails off at her withering glare. He continues feebly in spite of it. “...and... two sugars.”

He grins weakly. Her lips tighten crossly and she goes back to her clipboard. “Don't you have something else to do,” she says, not really _asking_ because she knows he has something else to do. The phone rang incessantly behind them. “Like answering that?”

He snapped to attention and practically leaped across the room to answer the phone. “Aperture Science Inno--” He pulled the phone's dial tone away from his ear. “They hung up. _Rude._ ”

He hung up the phone and lingered at the desk-- his desk, set apart from the many (empty) desks around him with the variety of knick knacks and trinkets. A photo of his parents, his niece and nephews, a magazine to pass the time during the alarmingly frequent periods of down time when he had nothing to do.

“Just as well,” the woman replied distractedly. “Why don't you call it night and head on home?”

He frowned. “You sure you're allright here by yourself?”

She tilted her head, making fleeting eye contact with him before she went back to reading her clipboard and staring at the latest test chamber. She spent an absurd amount of time just staring at these bizarre little rooms, thinking of bigger, more elaborate mazes. More jumps, more propulsion gel. Her brow furrowed as she looked it over, thinking of ways to improve the design. “I'll be fine. Thank you, Wheatley.”

His face broke out into a involuntary grin. _So she does know my name._ “Allright, miss, I'll be seeing you. You know, tomorrow. Bright and early! Ready to get down to science. The sciencing. Fully prepared for that.”

He backed up towards the door, stopping only to collect his coat and hat from the coat rack. “Goodnight, miss.”

She nodded and took another sip of her coffee, hint of a satisfied smile on her lips. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sold on Wheatley having worked at Aperture as a sort of Human Resources person. I am also sold on him pining for Caroline. This was a fill for the Portal Kink Meme, which you can see here: http://portalkink.livejournal.com/1344.html?thread=2022976#t2022976


End file.
